A Strange Twist in Fate
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: In addition to Shirou, Kiritsugu pulls an unconscious Saber from the fire. Now the two must learn how to coexist and put the past behind them for the sake of the boy. Will they ever learn what it means to be a family?
1. Volume 1

3 AM. Saber stared out the flat's only window onto the parking lot flooded by orange street lights. Their black Volkswagen waited just outside the door. Occasionally people could be seen, slinking toward the convenience store, no doubt wrapped up in some shady business. Still, Saber believed she could trust the thugs more than she could trust the man she currently shared a room with.

"You should have let me die."

"I know."

Pulling the curtains closed Saber collapsed onto one of the two mangy beds. A lamp provided minimal light, but you could just tell the outline of the boy Kiritsugu rescued sleeping soundly beside the man.

"I'm not going to help you."

"Yes, you are."

Saber sighed and wiped her bangs to the side. She massaged her forearm where the fire had consumed her skin. That was two days ago when after a little first aid, Kiritsugu proclaimed her good to go.

"I don't owe you anything. In fact, you are the one who owes me. You effectively killed my chance at the grail and condemned me to this pathetic existence."

"Bitterness doesn't suit you. I thought the king would be above holding grudges."

At her feet the air conditioner churned out a frosty climate which chilled to the bone. Earlier she had moved to turn the temperature up only to find out that Kiritsugu controlled the thermostat. _'After all, I pay the bill,' _she remembers.

"Here I'm nobody. And it's your fault I'm stuck."

"No, it's not," he chuckled dryly. "Don't hold me responsible for the train wreck called your life. They were your choices."

Kiritsugu turned off the lamp and relaxed on his back. "I'm no saint either. And I don't claim to be in any respect better than you. By all measures you were an immensely more forceful and effective person that I am. It's just I'm not as naïve."

Saber stretched herself out and made sure to face away from the intolerable Mage hunter just across the desk. She played with the frilly edges of her sheet as she began counting. Since the fire, counting was the only way she managed to fall asleep.

"I should have died," she whispered to no one in particular.

**X**

"Your child is so cute."

Saber jumped. A woman had joined her on the bench. Before them a number of children frolicked in the playground. Shirou had found a playmate in a taller redhead.

"I apologize if I frightened you."

"No, I'm the one to blame. Lately, I've been a little on edge." Saber concentrated on a meek smile.

The woman nodded in understanding. "My name is Linda by the way."

"Arturia, but most people call me Sabrina." Saber extended her hand and Linda shook it. "And your child?"

Linda pointed to the girl playing with Shirou. "Melissa. She's seven years old."

"Shirou," Saber anticipated. "He's eight. And," Saber admitted, "he isn't mine. I'm the nanny."

Linda formed an 'o' with her mouth. "I see. Then he's very lucky to have such an attentive guardian. I haven't seen your eyes leave him once."

"I believe in doing my job well." An awkward silence ensued as Saber returned to monitoring Shirou.

Linda attempted to revive the conversation. "So," she said, "where does he go to school?"

"Avenue House School." Saber caught something in her peripheral and stood up abruptly. A sprinting Shirou practically tackled her. She absorbed the exuberant embrace and rustled his brown hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

The redhead jogged over as well and joined her mom. Linda pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. "They took to each other very well, don't you agree?"

"Most assuredly." The wind picked up and blew her blonde bangs to the left.

Shirou tugged on her shirt. "Hey Saber, can we get ice cream? Father always buys me chocolate when we go out."

"Sure, just let me make sure I bought the correct credit card-"

The phone rang. She answered the cell only for her countenance to fall. "Yes sir. I understand. Right away."

Saber pressed end and turned to Shirou. "I'm sorry to say that we must go straight home. Your father wants to see you."

She addressed Linda. "It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we'll see each other again?"

"Of course." Linda with her hand around Melissa's watched the two leave. Then recalling something strange, she called out. "Why did he call you 'Saber'?

Saber stopped and looked over her shoulder. "It's just a game he likes to play."

**X**

They were at a bar. Kiritsugu's idea. Evidently he needed a little bit to drink. Under normal circumstances Saber wouldn't say no to a glass of wine, as long as it was in the spirit of victory such as a toast. However, drowning one's sorrows, she believed, was beneath her.

Nevertheless, she pulled up a stool, ignoring all the looks she was receiving (her golden hair, like that of the crown she once wore, in combination with her petite figure didn't seem to belong in such a rough establishment. Yet she made up for her lack of stubble in her walk and in her conduct. She possessed more confidence than the burliest man in the room.)

A mug is slammed onto the bar before her, and at first she was tempted to reject the whisky. On second thought she reached for the handle and took a swig, watching Kiritsugu out the corner of her eye.

He puts his glass down and stares at her unimpressed.

Another swig. This time she finishes the drink and indicates for another one. The bartender hands her one reluctantly. "No, this won't do." Saber pointed toward an entire pitcher. "I want that."

"I'm afraid, lady, that if you intend to get alcohol poisoning, it's not going to be in my bar."

"Just do it."

He narrowed his eyes and did as she ordered. Something about her made him want to obey.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiritsugu demanded.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly drink. Like a man. Think you can handle that?"

He throws down a twenty and storms out of the bar. Saber couldn't resist a smile, satisfied that she got under his skin. She raises the pitcher to her lips and rolls her eyes.

"Is he your husband?'

She frowned at the bartender's question. "Right now it certainly feels like it."


	2. Volume II

Saber diced the vegetables and then divided them amongst three bowls. Balancing them in her hands she made her way to the dining table where Kiritsugu already sat with the newspaper. A moment later Shirou bounded over and assumed the place beside his guardian.

"What are we having, Ms. Penn?" the boy beamed.

Saber gestured to the dishes. "Rice, biscuits, veggies, and chicken tenders."

Shirou nodded happily and poked Kiritsugu in the side. "What are we doing today?"

The man put away the newspaper and uncrossed his legs. Reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair, he replied, "I thought we could go to the park."

Shirou clapped his hands. "Yay!" He tugged on Kiritsugu sleeves. "Can we play with the dogs again?"

Kiritsugu smiled imperceptibly. "If their owners don't mind. But I must warn you. Remember the last time you got involved with a dog twice your size?"

The boy's grin diminished somewhat. "Yeah, but this time I'll dodge out of the way. Miss Penn showed me how to roll and spring up on my feet the other day."

Kiritsugu shot Saber a look. Shirou continued obliviously. "Did you do gymnastics?" he asked of the former swordswoman.

"No, I didn't." Saber reached for a third helping of chicken tenders.

"Yesterday at school we were given an assignment to draw our mothers." Shirou put down his fork, an odd expression on his face. "Why don't I call you 'mommy'?"

Saber nearly choked while Kiritsugu looked mildly amused. Regaining, her composure Saber answered, "You had a real mommy remember. I want you to always think of her first."

Shirou did not look any less comforted. "I'll try." Full of questions he couldn't quite put into words he observed the reserved way his two guardians ate together as if worried about stepping on the other's toes. Finally, underneath the table he secretly balled up the piece of paper he meant to share and let it drop to the floor. For some reason the park didn't sound as fun.

That night Kiritsugu reached for the pen he dropped and discovered the crumpled sheet. Initially ticked at Saber for missing a spot, his ire turned into incredulity as he read the words underlined at the top: 'Mom and Dad.' Below what appeared to be a crayon picture of him and Saber holding hands met his eyes.

**X**

It was his twelfth birthday and Shirou had figured out by now how his guardians frequently fought. The arguments were growing more common in the household ever since his Dad learned of his illness.

From time to time he inquired into their past, of how they met and what they did, stuff that every child has a right to know. But they always evaded him.

"You stubborn coot!" Saber could be heard all the way across their two thousand square foot home. "I can't believe you are willing to just let your daughter-I mean _her_-go. Don't you have any pride as a father?"

"I suspect you would know about fatherhood. Remind me of how my own son killed me?"

A scream of frustration. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to question my actions, you broken down old man?"

"When you were reduced to an ordinary housewife. Have you forgotten who supports this family?

A pause.

"You changed the subject. I wanted to talk about how you are going to just let Illyasviel become a puppet of that family, a sacrifice and nothing more. And for what? Her death will be pointless."

"I know that already! But unless you get suddenly really good at persuasion, there's nothing we can do. I told you, she's brainwashed by now."

A longer pause and Shirou could tell the conversation was winding down.

"So you're just going to give up?" Saber finished soberly.

Kiritsugu rubbed his face, his features twisted in anguish. Why did that woman have to be so insufferable? Couldn't she tell he tortured himself enough already?

"What do you think?"

**X**

His fourteenth birthday had come and passed. For the last two years he had begged his father to teach him how to be a mage with no results. Today, it seemed was going to be no different.

He had first learned about his father's abilities when the man revealed the origin of the pills Shirou had taken when he was younger and still vulnerable to nightmares. He remembered at the time how Saber always abused the notion of taking medicine for emotional problems. His Dad had said something along the lines of, "and you wonder why ordinary people couldn't relate."

The two were a mystery. He had learned a little more about his guardians in the past six months. Like how Sabrina (now Saber) used to be his father's heroic spirit who fought on his behalf in something called a Heaven's Feel. And how he possessed a sister somewhere across the continent.

Apparently, another war was approaching, and Kiritsugu was dead set against participating. Saber acted indifferent, though he could tell she definitely wanted in.

"I said no. It wouldn't serve a purpose. Without a heroic spirit, we are a placed at an enormous disadvantage in the first place. Plus you have to consider how I'm no longer at the level I used to be, and it would take years for me to train you well enough to even step within a mile of another Magus. And we both know I don't have that long." His father looked him in the eye.

"I suggest enjoying the time we have left together. A life of heroics, sacrifice, and ideals isn't worth it. Take it from two people who know."

Shirou bowed his head.

Almost as an afterthought, Kiritsugu added, "The grail is corrupted anyway. It will be just like when I found you. Except this time when the victor foolishly makes a wish, nothing will stop the corruption which is bound to flow forth.

Shirou practically pounced on his father. "That's exactly why we have to participate! To prevent that from happening."

"There is another grail."

Shirou paused and Kiritsugu fumbled with his cup. Saber stood at window, staring intently at the yard. "The true grail not formed from the pretend-magic you magi practice. The one I and thousands others sought at times, but never to find."

"You're not suggesting…"

Shirou had an inkling idea of what she was talking about. He had read the stories and fancied himself a part of them in his imagination. He liked to fantasize about stuff like that. Of Camelot and the Round Table. But King Arthur was just a myth.

Saber nodded. "I think a Quest for the Holy Grail is long overdue

_!**taking place in england.**_


	3. Volume III

So if you haven't noticed yet, the story has a theme. I try to keep the theme consistent with what I think the show elaborated on, about preventing or escaping or changing our fates, whether we want to fix a mistake, improve our lot in life, or live in a different way.

"Where are we exactly, and why did you drag us all the way out here? Kiritsugu followed Saber down the path. They had parked their car at the road and now they zigzagged through the woods.

He partially marveled at the sort of country they traversed. All around the colors seemed brighter than usual; especially the trees and sky, whose vibrancy of green and blue excelled the deepest hue found anywhere else on Earth. As a mage he sensed a strong amount of magical energy in the air, so unfamiliar and so strong that he felt like he was experiencing magic for the first time.

Shirou noticed it too. The boy had the makings of a great mage, Kiritsugu was sure, which is why he at last decided to train the boy.

Saber, on the other hand, paid no attention to the strange energy which imbued the land. She walked with a purpose, not even checking if they were following or not. "We're close," she said.

Kiritsugu rolled his eyes. "How would you know that? Britain has changed a lot in the last thousand years."

"A king can always navigate his domain no matter the circumstances." She pulled to a stop before a transition into a large clearing. Before them stretched a small lake, the water unbelievably still. "We're here," she breathed, astonished by the sight.

Shirou didn't see what the big deal was. "Where is here exactly?" He scoped the clearing for any sign of the extraordinary or worth mentioning.

"The Lake," Saber replied, as if that explained everything. "And be quiet. We don't want to attract negative attention." She jogged down to the edge of the water. "Let's see," she whispered. "Is it here?"

Shirou joined her. "Now what are you looking for? He picked up a stone and was about to skip it when Saber's hand caught his arm.

"I wouldn't do that."

Kiritsugu scoffed. "What's wrong with the boy having a little fun?"

Saber shook her head. "_She_ might be upset." Her eyes scanned the surface of the water. "That is, if she is here." Her face lit up. "Ah, there it is!" She pointed out a wooden canoe which had just drifted out from behind the branches of a large willow. She sprinted over and using a large stick guided it closer to shore. Kiritsugu and Shirou approached, a bit skeptical.

"I thought we were going to search for the grail," Shirou said. Then considering how excited Saber looked, he amended, "But a pleasant afternoon on a boat doesn't sound so bad." He tugged on Kiritsugu's sleeve. "What about you, Dad?"

"He can't come." Saber didn't glance up from her preparations. "Shirou, you can come though. If we're lucky it'll be the most profound moment of your life, one you will never forget."

Kiritsugu saw where this was going. "You can't be serious." He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Have you lost it? The likelihood that she still exists? And even if she does, what makes you think she will grant it to you? There's no kingdom to save. You don't lead armies. What are you thinking?"

Saber pushed off with Shirou aboard. "You just have to believe."

As she said those words Shirou saw beyond the caretaker. For the first time in all the time he's known her, Shirou glimpsed a royal countenance, infused with an astounding unspoken passion. He couldn't help but to admire the way her stare didn't wander, so focused on the task at hand, guiding the boat so skillfully, without a second thought. Her small smile was incredibly contagious. At that moment Shirou felt that nothing could stand in their way just because she was at his side.

They arrived at the center of the lake. Saber put the makeshift oar away and waited. She was prepared to wait forever if that's what it took, she so desperately hoped for the maiden's appearance. Shirou waited beside her, careful to not make a noise. He felt that this was a very sacred period. What told him this, he didn't know.

A small breeze began and Shirou twisted his head, searching for any changes but there was none. He gave a small wave to his father who waved back. Kiritsugu stood at the shore under the belief that this was just a waste of time.

At last the tip of a shining blade appeared, rising out of the water. The steel grew wider and wider until it tapered out and finally the hilt emerged. A crystal hand gripped below the guard. The sparkling arm made no sound as it breached the surface. Instead the entire forest had gone silent, as if aware of what was happening. Shirou looked on in amazement. The second the sword had emerged he felt like heaven itself had touched down on Earth, like they were receiving a visitor from the higher plane.

Gratefully, Saber reached out and accepted the sword. The hand slowly retreated back under the water, the exchange completed. Saber ran her hand down the side and then pulled it tightly against her chest. Once again in possession of Excalibur, she couldn't be known as Saber any more. Instead, Arturia, the Once and Future King of England, had returned to the world.

Kiritsugu was reminded of the prophecy: _"But Arthur's grave is nowhere seen, whence antiquity of fables still claims that he will return." _It appeared that the time had come.

_X_

Kiritsugu placed Saber down. Silent the orphaned boy held onto his cloak, having cried all the tears possible.

She resembled an injured angel. With pale blond hair, much longer than when she first arrived, strewn over her body. And her outfit, not the robes of a king, but a warrior princess.

Though wounded and wearing armor, she still emitted a genteel aura, more sophisticated than 'royalty' today, not by virtue of how cultured she was or how pure her bloodline, but by virtue of her ideals. Whether half-dead, in the midst of battle, or even in her weakest moments (like now), her principles remained, having been constructed and reinforced for years, a daily struggle against all the things which want to tear us down. And what does she get in return? His scorn, the infidelity of a kingdom, a pitiful death here in this burning neighborhood?

In that moment Kiritsugu understood completely why she is remembered so many centuries later, with scarcely a fault to her name. Not because of Excalibur or Avalon. But because of the order she establish and the kingdom she defended. The Round Table wasn't an accident. The knight code was not hastily scratched down on parchment. No she studied the highest virtues possible, and was mastered by them. She let them be her guide, and they took her where few men had gone before. Was that her fault? Did she deserve such contempt from her contemporaries? For merely following her heart?

But then, if she was so perfect, why was she here now, stuck in the twenty-first century, nothing but a beggar? Kiritsugu abandoned long ago the childish notion that only good things happen to good people. That clearly wasn't true Yet his heart had clung onto it, and he was tempted by it now. It was asking him, why is the world so unfair?

For that he had no answer.

**_"There is no armor against fate."  
-JAMES SHIRLEY, __The Contention of Ajax and Ulysses_  
**


End file.
